Elven Attractions
by Tampered Angel
Summary: Legolas meets Haldir...Attractions...Sparks fly.


Title: Elven Attractions  
  
Author: Tampered Angel and Twisted Soul  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Parings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Summary: Legolas meets Haldir...Attractions...Sparks fly.  
  
A/N: All from Legolas point of view. And Excuse me, I made Legolas have a little atittude in this story.  
  
Damn I missed it! Let's try this again. I go around the tree trunk and aim at the target. Got it! I yell in delight. I stop and get off my horse. That was so hard. Not. I walk into the stables, I take off the reins on my horse and locked her up. I walk up the hall and enter my bedroom. I fall on my bed, stomach facing the blankets. I just roll over and stare at the ceiling. I'm always so bored, there's no one there to keep me entertained. I don't want hired entertainers either. I wish that I could actually leave the forest but my father said no and the guards are protecting the forest, from me going out. I hate being royalty. I get up and walk out of my room and wander to the kitchen to see our cooker. I smile and sit on one of the seats.  
  
"What are you cooking?" I ask.  
  
"Cooking for the big party that is tonight." He answers.  
  
"Big party? I didn't know there was a party."  
  
"He did tell you? It must be a party of secrecy."  
  
"Anyone coming?" I ask.  
  
"Elves from Rivendell, Elves from Lothlorien. From all over."  
  
"Thanks." I say and walk out of the kitchen with my apple I snagged.  
  
I bite into my apple, I see my father coming. I smile and put the apple down.  
  
"Ah Legolas, there you are! We are having a big party tonight. It's your birthday and I want you to be there! It's your birthday you HAVE to be there." King Thranduil smiled.  
  
"Okay father. Thanks for the party."  
  
"No problem son."  
  
He pulls me in for a quick hug and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Til then, farewell." He said and walked down the hall in a rush.  
  
"Bye!" I yell.  
  
I stand there and finish my apple. Why does the apple taste so bad now? I throw it out the window and see it hit someone. It knocks the person off its horse and falls to the ground. I back away and run. I run into the dining room and there are people here. A lot of people.  
  
"Ah! Here is the birthday boy!!" My father yells.  
  
Everyone looks at me and smiles. I blush and turn around to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Legolas! Get back here!" Father yells.  
  
Another elf comes running in. He is frantic.  
  
"Your horse is free Haldir!! It broke out of the stable."  
  
"My horse?" The elf said.  
  
The guy named Haldir ran out and I ran out too. Everyone followed Haldir and Haldir sighed.  
  
"Damn!!" He yelled.   
  
"That horse it always running away! It never will be tamed, no one can catch it!!" He yelled again.  
  
I whistled and my horse came through the stable doors and ran for me. I flipped and rode off on the horse. I run as fast up to the horse and grab its reins. I whisper a couple of words to it and it slows down. I get off my horse and pat and stroke the horse's mane. I hug it and get back on my horse, I whisper a couple of words to the wild horse and it looks like a tamed horse now.   
  
"Are you ready to go now?" I ask the horse in elvish.  
  
The horse nods and I lead in back to the palace. I enter the gates and see a crowd gathering around. Why did I just do that? For fame and popularity? I'm all ready those two things. I get off my horse and lead the other horse to Haldir. Haldir smiles at me. I smile and walk to my horse.  
  
"That was marvelous Legolas! Haldir has your gratitude." Thranduil smiled.  
  
"Let's go back inside shall we?" Elrond asked.  
  
I see them all head back inside, I walk back to the stables with my horse. I whisper a couple of words to her and lock her up again. I close the stable doors and turn around to see Haldir right in front of me.  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what you did but the horse is tamed…You are a miracle worker. Sorry, I forget my manners. I'm Haldir of Lorien, of the Golden Wood." He says, there is something I like about him…  
  
"I'm not a miracle worker, I just know what words to say. You are forgiven too, I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil. Who did you arrive with?" I say and ask smiling.  
  
"I arrived with my brothers. Rumil and Orophin."  
  
"Oh. Okay. We must get back to the party." I urge.  
  
We enter and I lead myself away from Haldir, cause if I don't, I'm afraid I'll ravish him. He was so handsome it was not funny. I wanted him outside but I couldn't. I sat against the wall and watched the party, I sat there for the longest time. I saw my father coming with a guest. I stood up and greeted my father and his friend.  
  
"Legolas, please meet Estel, Elrond's foster son."  
  
"Please call me Aragorn." Estel said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Aragorn. You have fur on your face. You are not an Elf."  
  
"That's true, I'm a man. Human." He said.  
  
"Oh. So you are part of Elrond's family?" I ask, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Yes." He smiles warmly.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I strangest thing happened to me…I got hit on the head with an apple, it knocked me off my horse, I thought it was raining apples." Estel laughed.  
  
"Hehehehe…Imagine that." I say and smile.  
  
"Excuse me." I say and walk off laughing.  
  
I walk out to the balcony and look around at my wooded, enclosed home. I put my head down and lean over then railing. There's something going on there, a pool of something…? I run out of the balcony and run through the halls. Glorfindel stops me before I get to the front of the circle.   
  
"A new sport that Rumil and Orophin showed us. It looks quite fun." He smiles and laughs.  
  
"What is it?" I ask him.  
  
"Well it appears to be Mud fighting."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." I say and go in front of the circle.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were fighting in the mud. It looked very fun, you could fight with your clothes on or off. Rumil and Orophin split Elladan and Elrohir apart and threw them aside. They brushed themselves off and looked around.  
  
"Are there any others who would like to play?" Orophin asked.  
  
It wan to play. But, I will probably be put against someone hard. I step forward and smile.  
  
"The birthday boy! Ok Legolas, since you are the birthday boy, you can pick your opponent."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on!" Orophin yipped.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien." I said out loud.  
  
I shut my mouth and blushed harder then ever. Orophin smiled and Rumil smirked. I want to punch them and myself for letting me pick him. Orophin smiles at me.   
  
"Well, it just so happens that this time is naked!" Orophin yips and everyone yells.  
  
"I wanted to have my clothes on!" I say.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Fine with me." Haldir says behind me.  
  
I turn around and see him take off his shirt, my jaw drops and I stare at his chest, oh that chest. I turn around when he is starting to take off his leggings. Oh my ent! I'm not doing this! I look around and give a innocent look to Glorfindel and he smiles. I turn around and see Haldir is all his glory, I just hypervenalite and then begin to take off my clothes in a hurry, I want him now! I can't control it! He walks over to Glorfindel, I sneak up behind Glorfindel naked and when Haldir turns back to the mud I jump on his back and we land in the mud. He eats mud. He rolls me off, he holds me down and I knee him in the stomach, he rolls off. I get on him and he roll around together, punching and kicking. I got a get uppercut to him, he got a good punch to my gut.  
  
"Don't you think we should stop this?" Orophin asked his brother.  
  
"The crowd's going wild! Wait!" Rumil said.  
  
I punched him in the face and his lip started to bleed, he punched me in the face, my nose started to bleed, but with the water and mud no one saw it. Except for Glorfindel!  
  
"Stop it now! They are both bleeding!!" Glorfindel screamed.  
  
Rumil and Orophin split us apart, I kicked and struggled in Orophin's arms to get away. Haldir was as calm as ever. I felt the blood coming out of my nose. Haldir spits blood. Orophin lets go of me and I walk over to my clothes and get dressed, so does Haldir. I walk away in a huff that they separated us. That was getting fun and dirty. I walked over to a distant river and sheded my clothes. I dived in and the mud dissolved off of me. I come up and see another diving in, he came right up in front of me. His face was worried and hurtful. I smiled a little.  
  
"I'm so sorry Legolas. I didn't mean to punch you so hard." Haldir said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay, I see you already went to Elrond. Your lip is healed, no sign of ever being damaged." I say.  
  
"You should go to Elrond too. The side of your face is a dark purple." He says and lays a hand on my right cheek.  
  
"I want to get cleaned first." I smile and dive under the water.   
  
Haldir follows me and we both come up in a cave. We both walk up the little slope of mud and look around.  
  
"This is interesting." Haldir says.  
  
"Yeah it is." I say and look at the walls.   
  
I grab Haldir's hand because if something happens to him, I'll go with him. I'm not going to lose the naked elf. He looks back at me and I looked terrified. He lies me down on the soft mud. I cuddle with him. He's so good feeling, I don't know how else to put it. I feel so protected.  
  
"I want this to be our cave, we come here to do all sorts of things." I say and snuggle with him as close as I can.  
  
"Anything you say Legolas."  
  
He leans in and gives me a kiss on my lips. I'm in pure heaven, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, I stick my tongue in and he does too. Our lips intertwine for the longest time. I pull back for air and we are both breathing hard. I sigh and roll on top of him.   
  
"I want you...in me Haldir of Lorien."  
  
"Not yet Legolas, I am afraid I'll hurt you. I don't have the proper stuff with me too."  
  
"I won't break."  
  
"But you'll bleed." He says.  
  
"Legolas!! Haldir!! Are you here!? Your clothes are here!! Thranduil wants you both back at the party!!" Elladan screams.  
  
"We better go."  
  
I grab his hand and we dive into the water and come up, I turn around and kiss Haldir.  
  
"You taste good." I smile shyly.  
  
"You do too." He smirks.  
  
"Haldir! I knew you had something for the prince! You lucky little devil!" Orophin smiled from the shore.  
  
"Oh go screw Rumil!" Haldir shouts.   
  
Haldir and I get out of the water and wipe off with our clothes. We walk back to my room for some clothes, I drop my blanket and search through my drawers. I hear Haldir's blanket drop too and he walks over to me. He brushes his boner against my ass, my eyes roll to the back of my head...Damn, he has a good grip on me. I pull back and smile, I walk over to the bed. He gets the picture and waks over, we fall down on the bed and make sweet passionate love.  
  
********  
  
I awake and feel so warm, I'm snuggling with my lover. He's so hot. I smirk and blow on his neck, he shivers and pulls me closer. I start to lick his neck, he starts to chuckle and opens his eyes. He kisses me on the forehead.  
  
"You tease. Waking me up..." Haldir sighs.  
  
"You looked so peaceful, I had to wake you up so I could get a kiss from you." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"You little tease..." Haldir smiles again.  
  
I sit on his stomach and tap on his chest like a drum. I'm a bit sore from the heat of last night but I'll get over it. He smiles up at me.  
  
"Are you having fun young prince?"  
  
"The best." I say and give him one big tap.  
  
"OW!" He yells.  
  
"Shh. My father does not know that I like males." I say and lean down to kiss Haldir.  
  
"Now he does." Thranduil said.  
  
I turn around and see my father standing in the doorway, I bite my bottom lip and roll off of Haldir. My father glares at Haldir, I look at my father. He glares at me too. I walk over to him, I stand right in front of him naked.  
  
"How disgusting! My very own youngest son turned out to love males. Your brothers love females, why don't you?!!!" He screamed.  
  
"I...don't...know..." I said quietly.  
  
"You don't know? So one morning you woke up and made a decision to love males?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled again.  
  
"Father...please stop yelling."  
  
"Well if I'm yelling it's because of you!" He boomed again.  
  
"Stop!!!!!!!!" I scream and fall down to my knees and hold my ears.  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you! As for you Haldir of Lorien...Get out of my kingdom this instant!" He yelled and walked out of the room.  
  
I removed my hands and hugged myself, I was crying. Crying so hard that everyone came to see hat was the matter with me. Haldir held onto me and put a blanket over us, then he rocked me back and forth. Everyone was looking in.  
  
"Shh...It's alright." He coaxed.  
  
***********  
  
It's been five moons since I seen the love of my life. My father keeps me under heavy surveillance. There are always guards and even he stays with me sometimes. My father always puts females around me, hoping that I'll change, but I won't. I keep on thinking of my lover, Haldir. I can't stop thinking about him. I have to come up with a thought to bring him here without my father knowing that I'll run away with him. I sit in the library with five guards and some old books. Hmmmm...I got it! I'll just tell my father that I changed my sexuality. I like females, then I'll ask him if I can marry one, he'll INVITE EVERYONE! That's so smart. Go Legolas. Okay, where's my father? I get up from my spot and I am constantly being followed by the five guards. Ah ha! There he is. I need a maid or someone. I grab an elf girl's wrist and then I whisper nice words to her. My father turns around and all he sees is me passionately kissing the Elven girl. He walks over to me and pulls me back. He hugs me.  
  
"Marvelous!! You have changed your liking! Is there anything you want to ask me?"  
  
"Yes father, I want to get married to this Elf girl, Katrineil." I say and try not to turn my nose up.  
  
"I will arrange it! I'm inviting everyone!!" He says excitedly and rushes off.   
  
I turn to Katrineil.  
  
"You know I'm not marrying you. I'm doing this to get my-"  
  
"I know Legolas. To get Haldir. You are a friend not a lover. To me." She smiles and kisses my cheek, then she walks off.  
  
YES!! It worked! I knew it would. I run down the hall and out the window, I slid down the roof and onto the roof of the stables. The guards follow, and they are just like me, perfectly balanced. I go into the stables and get my horse. I get on and ride out of Mirkwood. They still follow. I see the trap up ahead and whisper to my horse to jump really high and far, I flip really high and the horse jumps. I land back on my horse. I waltz over to the hole to see them all tangeled up, I hate to do that to the horses. I whisper 'I'm sorry' to the horses. I ride off fast to Lorien.  
  
***********  
  
Okay, so the River is deeper then I expected. Damn. I whisper a couple of words to my horse and tell her to swim as fast as she could and long as she could. The horse started and got over to the side in a matter of minutes. I dive in and swim over, I'm pretty much tired out by the time I'm on the bank. I hear something besides my horse and flip up, orcs! I get on my horse and run, they knock me off and start to kick and tear me, I scream when they slash me with their swords. I somehow gain strength and run away from them, my vision is blurry, my hair is red, my covered in blood. Is that a forest? I can't see, I'm too tired. I see horses coming, I fall to my knees and them getting in front of me. They kill all of them and I see them look at me. One reaches down and lifts the hair by my ears.  
  
"He's an Elf." One says.  
  
"We should get back to Rohan, Eomer. Theoden is probably wondering why it took us so long to go to Lorien." Another says.  
  
"Well we should take him with us. I don't want a dead elf on my conscience." The one Eomer says.  
  
***********  
  
I wake up and see a blond girl. I can feel that I'm still dirty with blood and everything. She smiles at me. I looked around and wince, my eyes hurt. I close them and open my mouth.  
  
"Where am I?" I ask.  
  
"You are in Edoras. I am Eowyn. My brother, Eomer rescued you. I mended all your wounds the best I could but I guess you have healing power so I will just leave them alone." She says.  
  
"Edoras...where's that?"  
  
"Rohan." She answers.  
  
"How is he?" I hear Eomer's voice.  
  
"Bad but not as bad as when you found him, his healing is working." She smiles and hugs her brother.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" Eomer asks.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm...Ow..." I say and groan.  
  
"Ow? That's your name?" A strange voice hits my ears.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
  
"Grima Wormtongue." He says.  
  
"What gave you permission to be in here?!" Eomer said and pushed the guy out.  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up. I feel a force pushing me back down, I struggle.  
  
"You are not getting up until you are healed." Eomer says.  
  
"Your nice...how can I return the favor?" I say, he knows something...I changed my mood quickly.  
  
"...Just stay down." He says and walks out with Eowyn.  
  
Screw him alright! Not really though. I sit up and get off the bed, I stretch and walk out. I see Eomer looking at me. Oh shit!  
  
"Hey! Get back in there!!" He screams and runs for me.  
  
I run really fast and hop out the window, I slide down the roof and roll onto the ground, the village people are looking at me. I grab a rag and toss it over me, I look at the fruit like a normal town person. Eomer comes running out with Eowyn. they look all around.  
  
"He could have thrown something over himself to look like a normal villager." Eowyn said to her brother.  
  
"Yes he could of. Alright. Riders of Rohan, search for the elf I brang in." Eomer said.  
  
Damn it! I walk fast to a horse, and get on it. I whisper words and it takes off.  
  
"There!!" I hear him scream.  
  
My horse runs as fast as it can and I can hear that Eomer and the riders are following me. Why do they want me? I'm alright! Well who cares, I'm out riding them. Day turns soon into night as the chase continues, I am restless and tired. I don't know if he is. The horse is tired, but I can't just stop and have it rest. I must get away from Eomer, I don't know what his motives are, but I don't like them. I see a forest up ahead and ride fast and hard.   
  
"Help me! Help me!" I say in Elvish to the tree guards.  
  
The guards leap down and guard the entrance. Eomer and his crew stop and look in.  
  
"We must pass through! I have to look for a injured Elf! He probably went in here. Did he?"  
  
"Back off." One says and aims an arrow.  
  
"I'll I want is to check you incompetent Elf!" Eomer screams.  
  
"Incompetent? You filthy, gross disgusting man! Get away from our boarders!" The Elf screams.  
  
"You stupid Elf! Can't you see that I'm searching for an injured elf?!"  
  
"That is no reason to enter the golden woods. Back away now!" The elf screams.  
  
"I'll force myself-"  
  
"What is all the commotion?" I know that voice!  
  
"Haldir, he wants to enter to find an injured elf who he thinks entered here."  
  
"Eomer, surely we can come to a compromise without violence." Haldir smiles.  
  
"No. I'll leave you with the injured Elf. Since he is your own stubborn kind!" Eomer said and rode off towards the way he came.  
  
"Orophin? Do a search for a injured Elf." Haldir commands.  
  
All the elves scatter, Haldir is left there leaning against a tree. I must get to him, but I'm so tired. I pick up a branch and with the rest of my strength I hit it against the tree, ground, anything to make a sound. I roll on my back and see faces around me. I have dried blood on me, my hair is red with blood, clothes are ripped.   
  
"Haldir!! We found him! He's in bad shape." Orophin says.  
  
"Great! Thanks." Haldir says and kneels down.  
  
I see his face and lift my hand shakily.  
  
"Haldir...help me honey..." I say before blackness. 


End file.
